


No Excuses

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 1-800-R-U-SLAPPIN, Gen, Summoner with a death wish, i don't think i can call this a serious piece, we need more Valter fics tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: Valter refuses to train. Kiran has a questionable method to get him to comply.





	No Excuses

“Training? I don’t play pretend. The only way to learn to kill is to kill.”

Kiran pinched the bridge of her nose. She had gone to a lot of trouble to recruit Valter, and whilst he was certainly powerful in the field, he was difficult to get along with in the castle to say the least.

“That’s no excuse. Everyone here is required to train in one form or another, myself included. Exceptions cannot be made for anyone unless they are ill or have prior commitments.”

Valter crossed his arms and fixed her with a glare. “I’ll not waste my time batting away at fools with wooden weapons.”

“Don’t think of it like that. Think of it as, I don’t know, keeping your reflexes sharp or your muscles strong or something.”

“I do not need training or sparring to keep myself in shape. Battle and bloodshed is what I require, and if you will not provide me with the means to sate my hunger…”

Kiran held his unwavering gaze as he continued his little rant. For an instant, time in Askr seemed to slow to a halt. The castle noise dimmed to a hush. With lightning speed, Kiran smacked him clean in the face.

“Your reflexes are too slow. You should think about training.”

Time resumed and Valter was actually stunned silent, a hand raised to the cheek now turning a faint pink tinge. His glare intensified with murderous intent. “How dare y-!”

Kiran smacked him again, turned, and bolted. Valter chased after her. There was more than one way to get a stubborn hard-ass into the sparring grounds, and if you can’t persuade them nicely, then annoy them incessantly. The grounds were not too far away, she reckoned she would be able to lead him there before he caught her. An angry snarling behind her suggested he was hot on her trail. She silently praised the lord for all the practise and training Sully had put her through – it was certainly paying off now. 

Kiran careened around a corner and looked back to check how close Valter was. He was gaining fast. Too close. Much too close.

In an attempt to put win more distance, Kiran slid around another corner. She didn’t anticipate Camilla strolling down the same path, right in her way in fact. They shared a brief look of surprise. _Oh fuck._ Closing her eyes, Kiran braced herself for impact. By some miracle they didn’t topple to the ground. Camilla was a sturdy woman, and Kiran’s weight was only enough to stagger her.

 _Okay, that wasn’t so bad,_ Kiran thought. _I can work with this, just apologise fast and then_ – She heard a heavy set of rapidly approaching footsteps. _Oh hell._ Valter crashed into Kiran’s back and the trio landed heavily in a heap on the ground.

It was very uncomfortable being wedged between two heroes, especially when both were armoured and taller than herself. Kiran squirmed, trying to free herself. Valter’s armour dug into her back, and Camilla seemed to be in no rush to get them off her. If anything, she looked like she was almost enjoying it. The same could not be said of her retainers.

“What are you idiots _doing_?!” Selena’s voice cut sharply over the commotion, Kiran and Valter stopped abruptly to stare at her.

Camilla’s retainers surged forwards, and, from the sound of Valter’s complaining and shouting, were busy manhandling him. Suddenly the weight on Kiran’s back was lifted. There was the sound of a small crash behind her. She barely had a chance to breathe however before armoured hands roughly seized her and threw her backwards into the dust, almost landing on Valter.

Kiran observed how Selena and Beruka were infinitely more caring in helping their lady to her feet.  
Camilla flicked the hair out of her face. “My word, it’s not everyday we see you running Kiran. What’s the occasion?” It was as if two people running right into her and knocking her to the ground hadn’t even happened. Selena glared at them.

“Just trying to encourage Valter here to join in on the sparring grounds. Sorry about running into you by the way, I didn’t see you there.”

“Slapping me is _not_ encouragement.” Valter snapped, as he brushed the dust off his armour.

“Oh, there’s barely a mark on your face, you big baby.”

Valter launched himself in Kiran’s direction and the chase began anew. The pair disappeared through the shrubbery, in completely the wrong direction Camilla noticed. She called out to them. “Sparring grounds are the other way dear!”

Kiran re-appeared, sprinting now in the correct direction. “Thanks! Don’t know what I’d do without you!”

Valter also rushed past. He shouted at Camilla. “Don’t encourage her!”

The two ran out of sight, and everything went silent again. Only the birds thought to sing- they couldn’t stand an awkward silence.

Beruka followed their example. “You should know, Lady Camilla,” she began, “I have been observing our newest recruit. He is volatile and prone to aggressive courses of action. Some would call it unwise to allow this chase to continue. It could end badly.”

“Oh my. Then we must hasten after them! It wouldn’t do in the slightest to lose our beloved summoner.”

Selena and Beruka shared a look. It was Kiran’s own fault she got into this situation; she could damn well get herself out of it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran no. You deserve everything you get now.


End file.
